


Take Responsibility

by Kxro



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BIPPEEERRR, BillDip, Both are virgins I'm crying, Dipper is 15, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, OVERLY INNoCent dipper, Parody, Pedophilia, Underage Sex, Virgin Dipper, bill comes inside :'), billdipp, bills meatsack is 20, but he's not bc ew no, dipper thinks he's pregnant, innocent dipper, makes no sense, pedo bill, pls, thank the lore for lube, this is a stupid fic, virgin bill, youre not supposed to like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kxro/pseuds/Kxro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill appears in Dippers dreams after being away for two years but sees he's depressed because of the fight back at the Mystery shack. He shows his little Dipping sauce his new form but is also curious about 'sex'</p>
<p>Now he has to take responsibility</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well Shit

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the shittiness. This is my first fanfic on billdip and post on AO3. I'm still a little confused but yeehhhh. Underage billdip ftw. 
> 
> This will continue based on the reviews because I don't want to continue a shitty story haha

"Okay, okay. You can do this, Dipper." The brunette huffed, "It's gonna be alright. It's just one- two..three? Alright I'm screwed." He hollered at the top of his lungs and started running for his life when the big green monsters started chasing after him. His slightly matured but frail body would've seemed like it could give out any moment but he actually had a lot of stamina packed in...only when it came to running from a family of Gremloblin's.

It all started with the huge fight at the Mystery Shack with Mabel and Grunkle Stan. Of course, he was dragged in as well. No, this wasn't one of the "Boss Mabel" episodes. The two were upset over something other than money and politeness.

The twins parents had called and Grunkle Stan...well, he was being Grunkle Stan. 

They were supposed to be leaving Gravity Falls in a month to see their parents for a week. Something had come up but the old man wouldn't explain.

Mabel found out days later,who knows how, and asked him why he'd kept it a secret. Things progressed from there. The innocent boy was dragged in and kicked out, forced to adventure out on his own without his book. Mabel locked herself in her room and wouldn't come out no matter what.

"If only I had a mirror." He violently huffed, stopping behind a tree to breathe. The family of Gremloblin's ran right past him, giving him a chance to scramble elsewhere. "Okay maybe I don't. Victory!" Dipper collapsed on the ground from exhaustion, trying to control his breathing. "I didn't die this time." 

A light breeze that grazed his knees made him shudder and sit up at the change in the weather. It was supposed to be really hot out, no wind. His surroundings suddenly changed and he was back in his room.

"Wait- what the!?" He was absolutely confused to say. 

"I'm impressed." Came out a maniac laughter from the walls.

"No...." Dipper immediately recognized that laughter. How could he not? The man..er, triangle thing had only tried to kill him a couple of times, "Bill!"

"Hey Pine tree! How've ya been? You've missed me, right? Haha, I know you have!" The Dorito replied, appearing on top of his hat. His appearance was gold as ever. 

"Hey- get off me! What're you even doing here? I thought I defeated you!? Are you going to take control of my body again? Steal the book? Are you going to sabotage my life?! Maybe you're planning to replace my hands with screaming heads!"

The triangular dream demon laughed in amusement. When did he not laugh anyways? "Wow kid, you're going a little far there. Your body got tired really fast but it was fun being in you, no regrets." He added an apparent wink but dipper didn't catch it.

Dipper gave a grunt and folded his arms, huffing, "you're nothing but cold."

"I'm only here for fun you know!" He laughed again, "and I recently learned this new trick!"

"Define fun." Dipper spat, "and I'm not interested."

"Oh hey, look who's being cold." Bill mocked, flailing his arms around.

"I'm not falling for your trap again! Just leave me alone!" Dipper was seriously not in the mood for Bill's shit. He'd dealt with enough at home.

"Wow kid, you seem depressed."

"Wow what a great detective you are." Dipper sarcastically laughed, turning over to lay on his side and wallow in self loathing.

Bill massaged his temples. The boy didn't care? Dipper, the originally stubborn guy who could probably clear any obstacle with bravery, was depressed? THIS WAS UNHEARD OF. 

With a Bibbidy boo, the dream demon walked out of the smoke he created by using some magic on himself and hovered over the apparent depressed teen. He was like fifteen, fourteen right? It had been a couple of years since he last saw him.

"Woah! Who are you!?" Dipper almost screamed with his girly pitched tone, scrambling to a corner. Surprises were fun but people suddenly popping out in the dreamscape and scaring him was not cool. 

"Oh come on, Pinetree. Don't tell me you don't recognize me!"

"Bill...?" He questioned, "Wait! Why are you in that- don't tell me you took over another human!" Dipper assumed in horror.

"You sure jump to conclusions." Bill shook his head, grumbling 'I could buy you a trampoline for that', "I made this body. Cool isn't it!? I know right!" 

The brunette sighed and eyed the man. He had to say, he was fiNE looking. 

That dirty blond hair, tan skin, golden tuxedo, even that little top hat he always had on him, they all looked perfect on him.

As if the demon had heard his thoughts, which of course he did since he could read minds not to mention they were in dippers dream, he bowed, "I'm extremely pleased with your ogling."

The new word had dipper lost, "my what?"

Bill laughed again, "I meant, you were checking me out, right? I'm honored."

A million shades of red appeared on his face after seconds of processing that sentence, "w-w-was not! I-I wasn't doing a-anything!"

"You do remember I'm a dream demon, right? I can hear your thoughts. This is a dream after all." He narrowed his eyes at his dishonesty. Well, he was dishonest too but what the heck!? He hated people lying to him.

"What do you want from me?" Dipper growled, "I told you to leave me alone."

"As I said before, some fun!" He crawled on top of him and smirked, "a little someone popped into my head and so I'm here to play."

"Get off me!" He struggled, embarrassed, "find someone else!"

"Ah-ah-ah~" he chuckled, hushing dipper with his magic.

"Mffmmmrgmm!!"

"I can't hear you~"

'I'm going to kill him!'

"No need to be violent, Pinetree,"

Dipper's struggles didn't cease as he kept struggling but Bill's grip stayed firm. It was useless but that didn't stop the boy.

"The more you struggle the 'harder' the fun will be." The demon warned suggestively 

'What is he going to do to me? Am I going to die? Why is this happening? I should've brought my book!' It was a bookless adventure after all. Dangerous if you asked him.

"Don't worry." Bill purred, "it'll hurt at first but you'll get used to it~"

Only one thing popped into the innocent boys mind, 'd-don't tell me...'

"Mmm~?"

'I'm not interested in an eating contest!'

Bill almost fell anime style. Was this kid THAT naive?! Surely he'd accidentally come across porn or anything sexual. He left huge fucking suggestions and hints here and there but the grown little man didn't pick it up. No wonder why he was still a virgin...which he wouldn't be after he went through him.

"You sure are slow, Pinetree." The demon grabbed on to dippers face and squished it, pulling him closer, "I'll show you instead. It doesn't matter if you consent or not. I'll have my way with you." He brought the boys hand to his crotch and smiled when he gasped at the hardness. The things he was going to do to him aroused bill greatly.

'Why is your groin hard? Do you have something in your pocket?' Dipper questioned, catching Bill off guard. It almost made the man stop his actions but it was too cute.

 

"I don't." The elder replied, "this is my body's reaction to you. Wanna see what's in it?"

Dipper had never heard of a 'body's reaction' since he never went through the bird and the bees..except that one time but Mabel was in his body instead.

His curiosity got the better of him and he found himself nodding his head.

He himself hadn't experienced a boner much less know anything about sex. Though he was 15, he was fairly innocent...many called him a late bloomer.

"Alrighty then~" Bill cooed, "don't back out..or you'll pay the consequences."

Dipper nodded again.

Bill unzipped his pants and flung it off him along with his underwear. His dick basically flopped free, giving dipper a shudder run through him. The erection looked weird. Dipper narrowed his eyes and examined it.

'Isn't that your peepee? Why is it hard?'

"As I said, it's my reaction to your cuteness!-"

"I-I'm not cute." He protested, butting into his sentence. He rubbed his throat and coughed. The magic was taken off. 

"-it's called an erection. It feels nice when you rub it." He stole dippers hand and placed it over his boner and sighed when the skin came into contact.

"T-this..this is weird..." Dipper coughed again.

"It feels really good for me." Bill rubbed against him and hissed when his hands stopped working. An idea popped into his head, "why don't I help you get an erection?"

"I-I don't know about this." The brunette shook his head, feeling really embarrassed all of a sudden. Bills lower half was really big, it could barely fit into his palm. Meanwhile, his was small (4 inches if it were to be measured) no wonder why he was so embarrassed; the size difference (no it's not >:D)

 

"It'll be fun~" Bill assured him, plopping between his legs. He played with his belt before unzipping it and pulling down his underwear. It was twitching a bit, "How cute~"

Dipper covered his face with his little Uke hands and violently blushed even harder.

He flinched when he felt a hand pump it and twitched before becoming hard, "oh Bill.." He gasped, clutching on to his hair without realizing.

"Yes Pinetree~?"

"I-it feels...weird..ah!" He gasped louder, "d-don't use your mouth! It's dirty!"

Bill rolled his eyes and continued to lick him until he became even harder, taking him deep into his hungry mouth. He'd only learned of sex recently and played with himself. It was truly amazing and couldn't wait until he inserted himself into Dipper. His tight, tight ass would do wonders. (They both are virgins I'm crying) Anal sex sounded stimulating. He liked something stimulating. Giving a blowjob wasn't so bad either.

"Some...s-something's gonna..!" After a few seconds, he came right into his mouth.

"I peed!" He gaped in horror, "spit it out!"

"It's not pee." Bill assured him, letting dippers semen flow out of his mouth and onto the tissue.

"W-what...milk?"

An evil idea popped in his head. He wiped his mouth and lied on his back, presenting his 7 inches, "why don't you see and find out?"

It was a tempting offer...but now that he had gotten himself this deep, there wasn't going back. Curiosity got the best of him. He hesitantly crawled between Bills legs and placed both his hands on him, starting to rub it a bit. The Precum acted as a lube so it wouldn't be as dry.

"Mmm.." 

The pained groan made Dipper grin inside and work even harder- not too hard because he knew how bad it would feel to get hurt there. Even though Bill was an asshole, he didn't deserve a dick punch. That was just plain horrible. Precum leaked, making him raise his eyebrows, "are you peeing? This is weird."

Bill snarled when he stopped, "No, it isn't pee, it's precum."

"Precum." Dipper repeated, starting his pace again. More Precum leaked making him whimper.

"I swear it's not pee so stop worrying." Bill groaned, wanting Dipper to do it harder. It was frustrating having him stop every minute.

The boy nodded again and closed into his dick until he was basically breathing on it. He took an experimental lick enjoyed the hiss Bill gave. He nipped on the length and licked the whole length, sucking on the tip daringly. 

He was right! It wasn't pee! It wasn't dirty either. 

He pulled away when a sudden realization hit him.

THE FUCK WAS HE DOING?!

WHY WAS HE GOING ALONG WITH BILL?!

It felt good but also very wrong. But still...his thinking was foggy... he threw the thought away and latched onto his dick, taking him into his mouth.

Bill was in bliss. He couldn't believe dipper actually agreed to this. He was loving that overly curious kid now, loving him! "Ngh!" Blowjobs felt awesome. He decided he would come and pester dipper for this more often

The boy sucked on the meat harder as he bobbed his head, feeling the veins underneath. It was kinda weird but he was able to deep throat, having no gag reflex. He thrusted in hard, flinching and contracted his muscles until he got a hiss from Bill again. The hisses were fun to hear. He was hurting him in some way, right!? It was making his jaw tired but he was getting revenge...right??

"Swallow up!" Bill warned, gripping on to his head and mouthfucking him until he came.

Dipper groaned but swallowed anyways, panting a bit. It tasted weird..and salty just really really salty. Luckily, Dipper was kinda 'immune' to that so it didn't taste as weird. (Mabel made him cookies from salt when they were children. Dipper just went with it. He liked salty things anyways)

"How does it taste?" Bill cooed, rubbing his jaw to soothe it.

"Mm...I taste faint mustard...and just thick salty liquid." He couldn't speak well since his jaw was so numb, but Bill's rubbing helped it a bit.

"Hmm interesting. You tasted like faint bananas and sour cream."

Dipper rose his eyebrows in fascination, "Really?" He never knew Peepee's could have other juices..or that tasted different. He thought pee tasted the same..not that he had any pee before because that's just plain gross

"Want a taste?"

"Huh? Okay."

Bill smirked, grabbing onto the 15 year old boys chin and pushed his lips against his. The gasp he emitted allowed him to slyly slip a tongue inside and explore his wet cavern.

The sloppy kiss made both of them moan. Dipper felt extremely weak and ended up being pinned by Bill again. The boy moaned like no tomorrow and actually kissed back for some reason. All logic was lost in this situation, it couldn't be helped.

They pulled apart soon after, leaving a transparent line of saliva and a trail on dippers chin, which by the way was a turn on. His heated cheeks, half lidded eyes and uneven breathing turned the latter on even more.

"Do you know how sexy you are?" Bill purred, slipping his cold hands under Dippers shirt which left him shivering.

"I-I'm not..ah!" He squeaked when his nipples were pinched, "ow ow stop that!"

"Hmm..a little too sensitive?" He removed his shirt and examined his pretty body. It was even more erotic than he imagined. Bill licked his lips, then leaned to to his nipples, "Well let's see how much."

Dipper was left a moaning mess. Having them pinched hurt like a fucker, but licked? It was a pleasure unimaginable. He grabbed his head in attempt to push him away but ended up pushing ON to him. 

Bill gave a sly smirk and continued to rub his tongue against his nipples while sucking on it. The other one was kneaded against. Pain and pleasure combined together made Dipper gasp and moan. You could say he was somewhat of a masochist but he hadn't discovered that yet.

The Golden man kissed and nipped the boys neck, sucking on it to mark his territory before venturing lower. His erection had already sprung back to life and was twitching fairly well.

He licked his lips but decided to ignore the aching member and ventured even ''lower''

"Ah! No, that's where I poop from!" Dipper gasped when he felt something wet probe his asshole, which he guessed was his finger since it was boney yet soft.

"Jeez kid don't make those comments. I'm well aware." Bill informed him, "I heard there was a prostate gland around here. Let me take a look."

"B-but..."

"It's not dirty at all here" He cooed, "even if it was, I wouldn't mind dirtying myself for you." The wink added made dippers heart swell. Bill always had the right things to say in order to swoon him. 

It entered. 

He had to say, it did hurt, and it was really uncomfortable. I mean, why would anybody play with asses?! The confusion riled up even more when Bill struck a bundle of nerves.

"AH!...ah..B-bill s-sto- AH!" He didn't understand what was going on but that spot made him feel really really weird. He couldn't compare it to anything. What was Bill doing to him?

"That right there is your prostate." Bill said while licking his inner thigh. He added another finger and scissored him, not forgetting to strike that bundle of nerves a few several times. Having Dipper thrashing and moaning beneath him was such a turn on. His cock throbbed at the thought of taking him.

His thrusting got more furious, but stopped when Dipper was about to cum which made him elicit a high pitched whine.

"Don't worry Pine Tree~ I'll give you something thicker!"

Dippers eyes went wide. He still didn't understand what was going on but it sounded dangerous. He saw Bill grab his own cock and probe his entrance with it and tried to struggle away.

He was scared.

"It's alright." Bill assured him, "You'll love it, I promise." While the lad was distracted by Bills words, he pushed in.

He wanted to scream.

Yet he held it in and cried instead. It hurt a lot.

"Shhh, it'll get better."

Dipper sniffed his tears and hesitantly nodded, trying to adjust to the feeling.

Now if Bill could pester Dipper for more of this, he had to make sure he liked it too. It was gonna be a rough week for him but the pleasure– he knew he wouldn't regret it since this felt amazing.

Dipper was perfect around him. His tight ass was a little hotter than he imagined but it was great! How he squeezed around him- okay that hurt a bit but he loved pain so it was even more arousing. 

Dipper hiccuped and clutched onto Bill's shoulders to help him stay stable. He slowly relaxed to the feeling and sighed, digging his head into his neck and whispered, "I-i think it's okay now."

A grin covered Bills whole face, it was kinda creepy. Well, for anyone else to see it. Dipper was mostly adjusted to Bills personality 

"Alright, I'm going to move now. I'll take it slow." 

Dipper nodded again and took a moment to appreciate how slow Bill was going with him. The demon usually didn't like to take his time with meatsacks. Observation he could take slow but when he acted? Nah bruh. Unless he was manipulating in some way. This was not manipulation thought the boy.

Bill slowly thrust in, making Dipper gasp. It still hurt but the burning sensation was mostly gone. Thank The Lord for lube or else he would've been ripped open :')

Bill lowly groaned at the friction. He held himself back from fucking him senseless- oh he would've done that if it wasn't his first time. Consent or not- let's forget he said that earlier. Sex felt great! He didn't want to get on his nerves and make him set up a barrier because he was well aware the boy was capable of that.

He thrusted again and again; slowly, until there was a rhythm. The demon sped up and smirked at his kittens mewls and gasps. He was intrigued when he actually called out his name and pushed himself onto him.

"Oh god, Bill!" His voice went.

The demon was surprised but also very pleased.

"Call my name~" he purred.

Dipper gasped and shuddered, "B-Bill!" He went again, voice trembling in lust as his sweet spot was rammed against repeatedly.

For dipper, the feeling was foreign but welcomed. Whatever Bill was doing, both were in bliss. Forget the supposed 'torture', this felt amazing. Sure, it hurt, but the pain was completely gone. It was worth it.

Bill hissed in pleasure as he let himself go. He pounded into the not so fragile (anymore) body and grunted every time Dipper squeezed against him. The little throaty moans he emitted added onto his arousal which made him near his climax.

Dippers little body started to build up a release, and he did, but that didn't stop Bill at all. Oh no, he kept pounding away which made him scream in ecstasy. It was so intense, he found himself building up for the next release. It didn't take much to her him hard. Just a few rams against his prostate and he would've been coming. But hey, he was just a kid. Nobody could blame him for coming to early, he was still in puberty. (Well, nearing it)

Bill's cock twitched violently, signaling his release. The demon buried deep inside his little kitten and came, gaining a squeal from him, "Drink up." He grunted, specifically talking to his ass. He wanted every last drop inside of him.

"AUUUUU." Dipper yelled, laying limp after his forth orgasm. He felt something fill him, it was an icky feeling. Now that you mentioned it, he felt incredibly icky and gross himself. His cum was all over his stomach and rubbing on his chest. "Oh god..." Well at least he enjoyed it. It was a wondrous feeling while it lasted.

Bill groaned and latched onto Dippers waist, "I teleported us back to your actual room when I started to give you a blowjob. My human body can come out of the dreamscape so we actually did it. You're a man now." Bill laughed in triumph.

Dippers eyes went wide. He squirmed around because Mabel was supposed to fucking be there. 

"Calm down, kid. She's at Pacifica's and your uncle is out for the day. He closed the shop so it's only us." He still didn't pull out because fuck that. The warmth around his dick was amazing. 

Dipper relaxed somewhat. Somewhat. He still hadn't understood what happened yet. It felt good, definitely, but it was also confusing. 

"Kid, I can't believe you're that innocent." Bill snickered, "We fucked. Had sex. Made love? Haha!"

The child's eyes went wide, "I-I I was only supposed to do that after marriage! Bill, why did you do this!? This is not cool I-I-"

"Calm down, Pine Tree, calm down. As much as I hate to say it, I'll take responsibility."

"You'll marry me? I don't think..."

He was cut off with his laughter, "I meant that I'd make you mine!" His voice was sickly sweet, "Marriage? Well you're an interesting kid, I like you. I wouldn't mind being bound to you for the rest of my life." It echoed more than ever, making Dipper turn red. He wasn't sure of his own feelings. Bill was a cocky, self confident and selfish man but it allured him even more.

He had an obsession with the man and Mabel teased him about it and suggested it was a crush instead of an obsession. Turns out she was right.

He was supposed to hate him from the bottom of his heart. When he appeared, he definitely was scared. But also relieved though he refused to show it.

The way Bill had improved his figure was amazing. It made him weak to his knees. To think that cocky, selfish, confident, sexy...hot...amazing...beautiful...sadistic man was laying next to him after a session of 'love making', it was unbelievable.

"I'm flattered." He cooed, once again reading Dippers thoughts. 

The boy went red and tried to squirm away, feeling that Bill was still inside of him, "take it out..."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

He tensed when he felt his cock harden again. "You're.."

Bill gave a sickening smile before turning Dipper over to lay on his stomach and lean on his knees, pinning his wrists over his head. It was an arousing scene which turned on the demon even more. 

"S-stop!" Dipper protested, trying to struggle free. His ass was sore and he didn't feel like cumming again. It was his first experience, not to mention he came four fucking times earlier. 

"No~" Bill repeated, using his magic to bind his wrists, hands traveling back to the boys ass to molest it. It was so soft and angel like. It was the best ass he laid his eyes on.

Tears formed in Dippers eyes as Bill slapped his sore bum. Trying to reason with him was in vain, he was left with no choice but to let him have his way. As mortifying as it sounded, it was truly his only choice. 

"Come on, don't make it sound like you don't like it." Bill spoke up, giving it another hard slap.

Dipper moaned at the feeling but shook his head, "I-I'm freaking f-fifteen a-and you're like a m-million years old. T-this is pedophelia!"

"Oh come on. This body was built to look like a meatsack in their twenties! You're only five years off!" True, he'd lived for a million years, well, a million starting in two hours.

"...I'm..ugh fine."


	2. Chapter 2

A few moments had passed since their rough love making, Bill starting pointless talks which Dipper was barely listening to. Both would've been asleep but Dippers extreme insomnia prevented his exhaustion and they were far too comfortable to move, well, at least for Bill.

"So then Phil set my books on fire. I set his face on fire!" Bill proudly laughed as he remembered that fateful day he melted off a humans face. He really got on his nerves.

"That's nice." Dipper responded, only half listening, "Can you please pull out of me now?" He begged, "Please? It's bothering me." Having something soft and squishy filling you wasn't really the nicest feeling.

Bill huffed and snuggled him to his chest instead, "Later."

Dipper grunted in annoyance but sighed, giving up; He was really juiced out. Every time he tried to struggle away, it only aroused Bill which meant he had to go another round. It seemed impossible but he came 12 times and it really fucking hurt, no joke. The prickling needle sensation was in his freaking penis. HIS PENIS. Like holy shit, who cums 12 times their first time? 

He shook his disappointment away and melted into his demons heat. His. His... He was his, right?

The thought frustrated him. What was his relationship with Bill? They had crazy sex and Bill said he'd take responsibility so..wait

Wait

Wait

He wasn't pregnant, was he?

It was impossible, he wasn't a girl..But wait, the reason why Bill wouldn't pull out, was it because he wanted him to get pregnant or...no, no, he wasn't pregnant. Men couldn't get pregnant. The penis needed to go into a vagina, he still didn't know how or where a vagina was, nor was he comfortable addressing his genitals as a penis, and then the man would do something with his seeds...that part wasn't clarified but it had to do something with inside the woman's belly. Men definitely couldn't get pregnant because they didn't have a womb...whatever that was.

Or could they.

He was mentally freaking out. He was only fucking 15. Now that you mentioned that, he had underaged sex, with a demon who was hundreds or thousands of years. Wooooo, go Dipper. Let's have an adventure of making more weird choices. What will he do next? Stick his dick inside the fucking pain hole?

Bill smirked as he read his thoughts; he always was. A little teasing wouldn't hurt. "I've always wanted a child." he lied. Having children wasn't really his thing. The constant crying was annoying. All they did was cry, laugh, poop and sleep.

Dipper stiffened, shuffling uncomfortably, "Is that so?"

"Yeah." his hands trailed down to the boys stomach, tracing small triangles onto it, "You'd make a good wife~" the words were almost below a whisper, breath tickling his ear. 

"...you think so?" He squeaked in response, "w-wait...I'm not a girl...oh no, Bill, stop getting hard!" 

The demon chuckled in response, licking his ear, "You arouse me so much, Pinetree. With that wavering and embarrassed tone, your struggles, your flushed face," He breathed, "I love it."

Dipper was way beyond embarrassed, using his little Uke hands to cover his face, "B-Bill!" He whined.

"I got it, I got it. Use your mouth instead. I want to see you bathed in my-"

"Bill!" He whined again. The hardness got worse. But this would be a time he'd pull out. After 5 rounds, he was completely full, really needing that release. 

"Alright."

And boop, it came out overflowing. It was thick, smelly and really white. Bill inspected it closely, "I'll help you get it all out~"

Dipper was extremely sore, the feeling was unpleasant but at least Bill was offering help, however that would go. He nodded weakly.

He felt fingers probe his bumhole, immediately stiffening when they entered him and tried to scamper away. 

"Now, now, Pinetree. I can't help you if you keep moving."

He stopped somewhat but still didn't really believe him. He sighed and stayed still anyways.

The fingers rubbed inside of him, rushing the cum out. They went in deeper, earning a moan from Dipper, and found more that was deep inside and helped it out. After removing his fingers, he rubbed the excess off on the already done fucked up tainted blanket and pointed to his dick, "Give me a show~"

Dipper whined, "Do I really have to?" It went in his ass before. The last time he checked, that's where he pooped from. 

"Don't go back on your worrrrd." Bill warned, "And you did it before, why not now?"

The boy bit his lip, "I-I mean, that was in my....b-bum..."

The demon rolled his eyes, "Look, Kid. I said it before and I'll say it again. Your 'bum' isn't dirty." He was aching, "Do it or I'll..'make love to you' again." He almost laughed at his word choice.

Dipper wasn't really left with a choice here. He poked the length, feeling it get harder and released a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

//Not going to add the details because I'm a cock blocker from hell// 

Bill ended up coming in Dippers mouth again. It had the same 'flavor' as he last did. Maybe it changed on what he ate? It was only an assumption because the freshly nonvirginal boy was still clueless. But to test his theory out, he needed to uh...ahem...Bill some time again.

Bill himself was curious as well. His little Pinetree's thoughts were wondrous. Nobody would know his thoughts, except for himself, which he was really glad for.

"Um...how many children would you want to have?" Dipper suddenly inquired, catching the demon off guard.

"Oh uh." He coughed, "Only one. I like to spoil." Well at least that wasn't false

The boy seemed to be in deep thought.

'Maybe I am pregnant'

'Bill doesn't seem to mind children'

'Is this even logical?'

'I need to look this up'

Bill almost snorted. Why was his Pinetree so cute? WHY!? He could strangle him if he wanted to now that he thought about it-

He read that it was in human nature to feel the need to kill something cute so it would stop being cute. Dark little fucks. 

His blind eye started to buzz, which usually meant work. He didn't really want to get up though. This meatsack body really worn him out- not to mention having these feelings. It was strange.

"Pinetree. I have to leave."

"What?" Dipper turned to face him, "Really?" Disappointment flooded him.

"Yup~ I'll see you later! Have tons of nightmares, a present from me to you!"

"Please don't."

His laughter echoed, "Stan is about to come upstairs to check on you anyways. Buy gold!!" With that said, he disappeared just when Stanley opened the door.

"Hey Dip- Oh so you're at that age." Stan grumbled in disgust, wanting to pour acid onto his eyes because Dippers bubble but was exposed into the wilderness, "I'll have to give you that talk later. You're lucky Mabel was out." Nothing else was said between the two. The old man left, literally trying to pour acid into his eyes. Maybe holy water would do better because now his hand was baked to the point you could see bones sticking out.

Dipper on the other hand, stumbled to get dressed and groaned into his pillow. Bill was hardcore as fuck, he wasn't really sure if he could handle him. He was at a tender age and came way too early. The thought of having that done to him made the prickling sensation in his penis increase. Maybe later. Or never...or- fuck it, he really needed to sleep now.

Bill made him feel really weird. His ass still throbbed and the bed sheets were stained with cum and was that blood? It was a slight stain...probably a sign of him losing his virginity? Did men even bleed from down there?

As much as he wanted to rest, the racing thoughts didn't end. Bill definitely made him feel weird, mostly confused. 

Dipper really needed a shower, but whenever he made a movement to get up, a sharp pain in his lower back would cause him to topple over and meet the ground with a violent hello

Instead, he was forced to crawl back onto his plain mattress, since the sheets were too dirty to lay on, and indulge in more confusion until it lulled him to sleep.

It was a very awkward night, but fun indeed. Though he'd rather die than admit that.


	3. A/N

Reposting this story to Kxro_2 in a bit so yeh


End file.
